Sandpaw/frost
Fursona Sandpaw '''is a swift, long-furred ginger tabby Maine Coon she-cat with forest green eyes. Her alternate fursona is a lithe long-furred dark gray she-cat with ocean-blue eyes with a slighty torn ear and a scar on her left leg, called '''Tidesong. Personality Sandpaw is usually quiet around people, but is very talkative, especially around friends. She may seem awkward to talk to - especially when you first meet her. After a while - she'll become best friends with you, and be very talkative, jokey and funny. Sometimes she usually snaps at you if she's angry over a small thing, and is a very loud and rude person. She doesn't mean to be rude, she just can't control herself. She also procrastinates a lot. She causes a lot of drama over little things, but not BlogClan. In the end, she gets in trouble and tries to stay mad for a long time, but usually people try to cheer her up/make her laugh, but she doesn't like it. She can also be very jealous easily, or feeling really guilty for doing something which is not wrong at all. She also gets upset very easily, so don't worry if she's so upset about something, she's just easily offended. No one is mean to her in BlogClan. On the Blog Since Sandpaw found the Blog, she's been active every single day. She likes to comment on the games page, tavern and allegiances chat page. She soon plans to run for Senior Warrior on her clanniversary. Her mentor is the amazing Thistletooth!! On the Wiki Sandpaw is very active on the wiki, maybe even more than the Blog. She likes to often edit her page, and welcome new members. She also learnt coding from Crystalpaw and Coding Help Wiki. Trailing Stars Sandpaw has not appeared in Trailing Stars, but to hopes so. Friends *Crystie (Crystalpaw/shine) *Bluebell (Bluebellpaw) *Smoke (Smokepaw/flare) *Navy (Star That Falls Through Navy Sky) *Shadow (Shadowpaw/moon) *Aster (Asterflame) *Spidey (Spidersong) *Gingie (Gingerpaw/frost) *Flighty (Cheetahpaw/flight) *Fallen (Fallenshadows) *Cheetah (Cheetahspark) *Fangy (Sorrelpaw/fang) *Astie (Asterstorm) *Cloudy (Cloudypaw/moon) *Raven (Ravenpaw/mist) *Boaty (Villagerkit/boat) *Cherry (Cherrypaw/flight) *Quiet (Queitkit/bliss) Fanfiction * Scorchstar's Find (Completed) * MLG StarClan (Completed) * Potatobrine comes to BlogClan (Completed) * Sandstar's Path (Completed) * Ni Hau (Completed) * Snowdapple's Wish (45% complete) * Bedrock Head (20% complete) * The Eruption (1% complete) * Birdheart's Suffer (5% complete) Fandoms *Warrior Cats *Harry Potter *My Little Pony Names Nicknames: Sandy - most common nickname Sand - least common nickname Sanse Frost/Sanse - human/pen name Korsso/Korssie/Kos - discord name Seasonal Names: Sandstone dressed as sp00ky Hollyleaf - Halloween Sandy is eating a turkey - Thanksgiving Sandy is getting ready for Christmas, Sandy dressed as Santa Claws, Sand colored star shining on Christmas tree - Christmas 2019 fireworks on Sandstone - New years day Not-so-romantic Sandy - Valentines day Stone-colored Easter egg covered by Sand - Easter Sandy's getting a mothers day present - Mothers day Winter Sandy - Winter Trivia * She lives in NSW, Australia. * She joined BlogClan on September 10 2018. * Her birthday is April 25 (ANZAC day for Australians and New Zealanders). * She has a lil' bro called Villagerkit. * She has a secret clan called SandClan. * She is friends with vixenpaw in real life. * She likes potatoes, potatoes rule. * She likes pizza, ice-cream and other stuffs. * She likes to write fanfiction. ** She also wrote/is writing several collabs with others. * She is writing a script for a scratch movie called Birdheart's Suffer. * She wants to change her fursona to a lithe cream she-cat with yellow-orange ears, muzzle and paws, green eyes called Mangoshade. Gallery Spring Festival Crystie and Sandy.png Darkpaw&sandy.PNG Sanse Frost.png Sandy by Hazy.png Sandy000.JPG Sandy and Crystie by Sandy the cutest painting EVER.jpg Sandy created.PNG Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Category:Shipped Category:Roleplay Category:Fading Futures Roleplay Category:Northern Stars Roleplay